The Phantom of the Opera: Two Parts
by TheTrinityJ
Summary: A Story based off of the Phantom of the Opera original. Five years after the night the Phantom disappeared, the fatal reuninon is just days away. Strange events occur, new people submerge, and the Phantom of the Opera might in fact return to everyone at
1. Constantine

**Hello everyone!**

**Hey thanks for taking a look at my story! If you're reading this I just want to pre-warn you of a couple things. First off, if you don't know the whole storyline of the Phantom of the Opera and are not familiar with it at all, you might get a little confused. Basically the more you know the better. Second, this is only the first chapter of many to come just wanted to start it! Lastly, I'm not a very good writer so please read a comment, sorry if it's short. Please comment on anything I could possibly do better! Thanks so much and I hope you like it!**

**TheTrinityJ**

**P.S. Yes I don't know what to say but The Phantom of the Opera is not mine; I just put an interesting twist on it. This is based off of the famous play by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the film by Joel Schumacher for I do not own anything related to the Phantom of the Opera except this story.

* * *

**

**_Five years ago, the Phantom of the Opera haunted the famous opera house and caused great chaos for his opera was not being run as he pleased. He killed many, tortured the same, and haunted a girl by the name of Christine Daae. Now Christine Daae is happily married to Raoul de Chagny and is enjoying the many years she has had without the Phantom haunting her. But now we are endearing that fatal night; the reunion of that night when Christine handed the Phantom the ring, crushed his soul, and when he vanished supposedly forever._**

_Raoul, now running around frantic, is yelling and searching, looking for Christine who he just can't seem to find. Christine and Meg are in Christine's dressing room having an engaging conversation until being interrupted by Raoul._

"Christine! Christine! Where are you?"

"Raoul, I'm in the back room with Meg," Christine shouts.

"Well come now for we are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Oh I'm coming," she snaps. She takes the mask and places it in Meg Giry's hand. "Here Meg, bring it back and put it in the chest and make sure you do not by any means misplace it this time." Meg nodded and retreated through the opening in the mirror going through the most mysterious labyrinth the entranced Christine did some 5 years ago. Meg has gone back to the famous Phantom's lair many times now and each time she goes more uneasy. As she gets off the boat in the water, she goes up to the mirror the Phantom broke many years ago and places it next to his monkey with the clashing cymbals and then got back on the boat, traveled through the labyrinth, and back out to the opening in Christine's dressing room.

_Cut to: A few hours later, Christine and Raoul about to make the entrance in the annual Masquerade, until their entrance is cut short by an ecstatic Meg._

"Christine, Christine, I must talk to you now!"

"Oh come now Meg this must wait for I do not want this entrance to be ruined and I Raoul will not be made a fool! No, not on this night," Raoul hissed.

"Come now darling this will only take a minute," Christine stated calmly. Meg takes Christine back into Christine's dressing room where she spills the most urgent news. Meg takes a deep breath and explains,

"I took the mask back as you said and put it right next to the broken mirror and his ancient monkey with the clashing cymbals and about 10 minutes ago I figured I would go back and check on it to make sure it was still there before the Masquerade began." Meg paused a minute while she caught her breath. "Madame, the labyrinth's candles were lit, the boat moved on its own, and the mask…it was gone."

_Christine gives off a very uneasy stare at Meg and looked very frightened as the famous Phantom of the Opera music played in the back round_. _Just before the chorus would start, it gets interrupted by Raoul's shouting voice calling for Christine to come._

"Christine let's go now!" He grabs her arm as she is dragged out to the Masquerade and they make their long awaited entrance. Raoul is all smiles as he tries to redeem himself to the crowd for being late. Christine keeps the same frightened, stone look of astonishment as she believes the Phantom could in fact as promised, returned.

_The Masquerade goes on for about an hour before Christine is introduced to an actor who is more mysterious than anyone would have ever believed._

Christine breaks away from Raoul as he is busy in a business conversation with fellow men. She was trying to make her way through the crowds of people when a drunken man stumbles upon her. "Well hello pretty lady how may I help you?" the drunken man said. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge and came extremely close to kissing her when he was shoved away by a mysterious man.

"Hello…err…gentleman, but I believe the lady is not interested in you so unless you want extreme pain inflicted upon you I suggest you leave." The drunken man looked confused and rather upset.

"I don't believe the lady said such a thing now did she? Why don't you just leave us alone here boy!" The drunken man was now getting extremely angry.

"Well I'm sorry sir but I just don't believe I can do that," and with a violent shove, the drunken man was pushed into the crowd of people and flung to the ground where he got stepped on by all the frantically dancing people in masks.

Well thank you sir, that was very kind of you," the enlightened Christine says. The mysterious man turns around revealing his face that was covered in a mask that brought back extremely frightful, and at the same time regretful, memories.

The mysterious man takes her hand and pecks it, introducing himself. "Constantine Hampton, Madame. It is a pleasure to meet you, Christine Daae."

Startled she responds, "Ah, so you know my name? Yet I have never met you before?"

"Let's just say I remember you from your past works as the pageboy I believe? When Miss Carlotta robbed you of your glory." His voice escaladed as he said his last words and then regained his voice tone back.

Startled by the mask she asks, "Where did you come upon that mask? It looks oh so familiar." It looked exactly like the Phantom's mask that had been stolen earlier only painted a shady tint of maroon.

"Ah this old thing. It is simply a mask I carry with me just in case I come upon...err...well a part that needs...a...mask," Constantine responds with in a very uneasy voice.

"I was wondering if I could see it for a minute, if it wouldn't be so much trouble" Christine asks, interrupting him.

There is a brief pause and an uneasy look in Constantine's eyes. Finally he says, "Well miss if this were any other occasion then a Masquerade, I would indeed let you, but in front of all these people it would be rude to reveal my mask at a Masquerade now wouldn't it? I do hope you understand." Christine nodded with a disappointed nod. I'll bet you are excited about the upcoming play? It's a shame how great talent was robbed from you just because you were young that long time ago."

Accepting the compliment and extremely amazed at how much he knew about her she couldn't help but ask, "So you know a lot about me do you?"

"Not enough for you to be frightened by me."

"Why would I be frightened by you?"

"Well I don't know I just…"

"Perhaps there is more about me that you do know?" Their escalading conversation was brought to a halt as Raoul interrupted.

"Darling, who is this?" A depressed Constantine glances down and then back up as he smiles a very uneasy smile at Raoul.

"This is Constantine Hampton. We've just met. He is a…."

"….Actor. I am an actor here and I have come to see if I could get a role in an upcoming play. I've heard you're doing a famous play here written by a once famous Phantom of the Opera." Christine jumped at the sound of the name and looked at Constantine with a confused glance.

"The Phantom of the Opera is not a famous anything! He is but a filthy, no-good, evil, confused man who loved torturing people!"

"Oh Raoul please; stop it now! He didn't know alright?"

"And it is none of his goddamn business either and…."

"Raoul go please and calm down for you're making this bigger than it is." Raoul walks away, not happily, and Christine apologizes for Raoul.

"Boyfriend?"

"Husband actually although he has been extremely strange lately; for we are nearing the 5 year anniversary of the Phantom of the Opera's disappearance. Raoul gets very sensitive when talking about the Phantom of the Opera because of what he did to me five long years ago." Before she could continue, Constantine broke in.

"Yes, I've heard the tale." He glances down with a very sad look on his face. "He killed and tortured, but he did it all for you. You do realize that don't you?"

"The key words are 'killed and tortured'. Raoul loves me, but didn't kill anyone! The Phantom was evil and I am glad he is gone! I hope he never comes back and I know of about one thousand other people who agree with me completely. He was nothing but a murderer who deserved everything he got!" She was just spurting out feelings now.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you truly glad he is gone? Are you being downright honest? Or are you just fooling yourself, like you did five long years ago, when you went back to the Phantom right after you completely demoralized him and placed in his hand the ring. You didn't give him his ring back; you gave him Raoul's ring didn't you? And that ring you have on your hand now, it's the one the Phantom gave you isn't it? I don't understand how Raoul can't see it's not the one he gave you, but then again I don't really care." Constantine's voice escaladed up and got angrier as he continued. "Then when you promised him you would never go back down to the Phantom's lair, you and little Meg Giry take the famous Phantom's mask back down to the Phantom's lair and place it next to the broken mirror and the monkey with the clashing cymbals!" Then with a great giant pause, he stops. Constantine and Christine are left staring at each other for long moment until finally one speaks.

"How did you know all that?" Christine asks with a very uneasy voice.

In a nice calm voice he said, "I know more than you know Madame. Rather, Madame Giry knows more then you think she does. When I first came here she was the one who greeted me and thought I should be aware of the tale of the Phantom of the Opera. I was interested and she told me more. I am truly sorry if I offended you in any way miss. I'm sorry but I must go; good day…Christine." Before she could speak a word, Constantine vanishes in a quick second and then gets lost among the crowd, leaving a still startled Christine.

_The music of the Masquerade continues, the people dance happily and eat merrily, and the clock ticks closer to the fatal reunion of the disappearance and humiliation of the Phantom of the Opera. For now the fatal reunion day is only **fourteen days away** which is ironically on the same day as opening night of the new musical starring Christine Daae in the lead role._

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 1...Chapter 2 Coming Soon!**


	2. Pablo O'Fante

**Here is Chapter 2 as promised...I got it out quick and I hope you all like it so enjoy...**

**-TheTrinityJ**

* * *

_The night after the Masquerade, Christine awakes and is rushed off to rehearsal for the auditions for the part of Pablo O'Fante (the leading man) are being done today and Christine is being asked to look on. Christine opens her dressing room door to be extremely startled by a note with a red rose attached._

_The note read,_

_"Christine Daae,_

_Sorry for startling you the other night; I really didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Just thought I'd leave you this note just to make sure you were truly okay. Enjoy the rose._

_Sincerely Yours, Constantine Hampton"_

As she read the note, tears started to form in her eyes for it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. Raoul of course loved her dearly and did so much for her before, but lately has been ignoring her for he is too focused on his career. The last couple nights, she has cried herself to sleep after Raoul fell asleep for her is an extremely sound sleeper who doesn't wake up in the night. Getting this letter truly showed that someone out there cared enough to go out of there way and to do anything just to make her happy. Then there was the rose. She knew she had recognized the rose for normally when people left her flowers, they left her a bouquet not just one single rose. She thought about it awhile until finally she knew why it felt so familiar. She responded with a very astonished look on her face and just stared at the rose until Meg Giry came in.

"Christine, I fetched your dress for you. It's nice and clean so you will look absolutely gorgeous, as always, for the audition and rehearsal today. Christine I…" Christine was just standing there with the letter and rose in her hand, staring at it. "Christine, what is it? A letter from Raoul is it?"

Finally coming back to reality she responded. "Oh it's from Constantine."

"Constantine? And who is he?"

"I'm…well…I'm not too sure. I met him yesterday when some drunken man was trying to 'hit' on me. He stepped in and shoved the man off. His name is Constantine Hampton and apparently he is an actor who has come to hope to get a role in an upcoming play."

"Perhaps, _From the Old Opera House,_ Christine?"

"Perhaps. But Raoul is almost certain to get the part and he didn't tell me anything in the letter about seeing me tomorrow. I wonder how he got this letter and rose into my room without anyone seeing him. I didn't see him, you didn't see him, and if anyone else saw him they would have notified Raoul and he would have forbid it. Unless your mother…" Before she could continue Madame walked in.

"Christine, are you almost ready?" Madame Giry asked.

"Almost, but Madame, a question; did you let Constantine in my room last night or this morning?"

"Constantine? No dear, I am certain of no man named Constantine being here. Who is this gentleman?"

"Well he left me this letter. Yesterday he saved me from this drunken man trying to 'hit' on me. He said he was an actor and brought up," she pauses for a minute. "He brought up…The Phantom of the Opera and so he wrote a letter of apology for startling me." Madame Giry took the letter from Christine's hand with the red rose attached. Instantly her face turned pale ghost, her eyes widened, and her face looked extremely frightened. There was something in the letter that frightened her.

Without saying anything in regards to the letter she said, "Come now and get ready for auditions for Pablo O'Fante will be beginning shortly," and then she exited dropping the letter and rose to the ground.

_Cut To: The audition with Raoul and all the other men trying out for the part. This was the last major role to be cast and then they would be set to continue with their play. Christine sits in the audience ready to watch and help judge the performers._

One by one, each man goes up and each man gets turned down. Finally, it was Raoul's turn and instantly the entire group of judges knew that this would be their Pablo O'Fante for he was married to the lead role (Christine Daae) and he was far handsomer then all the rest. "Okay I think we have got our man if all the performers who would like to audition have," one judge said. Raoul was thrilled and was making his way to give Christine a hug because he got the part until a loud bang occurred. All the heads in the auditorium instantly turned to the curtain. Out came a mysterious man who was extremely handsome. Christine looked at him like he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Finally it hit her, it was Constantine.

"I would like to tryout if it wouldn't be too much to ask."

"I don't see why you should bother man for I clearly am the best and most handsome here," a cocky Raoul responded.

"Although you may be right sir, but I'll take my chances."

Raoul completely disgusted with the remark chipped in his own two senses. "Here boy, take off your mask because you won't need it."

"I believe the part of Pablo O'Fante requires him to wear a mask for it takes place at an annual Masquerade does it not?" With that comment, Raoul shoved him off with a look of disgust and sat down. Constantine started performing and instantly each and every judge fell in love with his performance. It was as if they were mesmerized by his performance, it was so lovely. At the end of the performance he got a standing ovation from the four judges and from Christine as well. Raoul just looked at him and Christine giving him applause, in disgust.

"Well good try boy, but it looks like you failed so just pack your things up and go on to back where you came from!"

Constantine got an extremely angry look in his eyes and made three steps toward Raoul until he was interrupted. "I believe we have found our Pablo O'Fante! The stars of _From the Old Opera House_ will be Christine Daae as Madame Mesloique and…"

"Constantine Hampton."

"Yes of course…and Constantine Hampton as Pablo O'Fante." A completely riled up Raoul was completely livid and stormed out of that auditorium and marched right to the two owners. Christine completely ignored him and made her move over to Constantine.

"That was wonderful." A startled Constantine turned around and looked her in the eye and smiled. "I got your letter and your rose, but what confused me is how you got it in my room without anyone seeing."

Not knowing how to respond he said, "Oh you know…I just slipped in and…slipped out."

Christine still looked puzzled and didn't really know what to say. "How come you didn't tell me that you were going to tryout for this role?"

"I told you I was an actor didn't I?"

"Well yes, but in the letter you said nothing about 'seeing you tomorrow'."

"It was meant to be a quick little 'I'm sorry note' to make you feel better."

"Well, I'm glad you tried out for obviously, you're perfect for the part."

"Your," he paused for a minute, "husband seems pretty upset. Tell him nothing personal of course."

"Don't worry about him. He is just upset because we found someone who was better then him and he can't take it. He has been like that lately; extremely different then the man I met five years ago." With those last words, everyone got called over so they could begin the rehearsal. They were instructed to twenty minutes to get in costume and then report ready to perform.

Madame Giry was helping everyone when she got distracted and spotted Constantine walking into the shadows of the opera auditorium. She followed him making sure he couldn't see her. He made his way through the back storage rooms all the way to the way back of the opera house where it was completely deserted. Finally they came upon a mirror basically in the middle of nowhere. He looked into the mirror, put on Pablo O'Fante's jacket, and removed the mask he wore for the Masquerade and for the audition. Madame Giry was the only one to see it, but to her astonishment, her suspicions had been right and Constantine was in fact the man she thought he was. He looked into the mirror at his dreadful face and repeated these words as he put the mask back on.

_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside. For I am your Angel of Music…come to me Angel of Music…_

* * *

**End of Chapter Two...Chapter Three Coming Soon!**


	3. Two Little Secrets

**Sorry this took so long to come out but i have been EXTREMELY busy with softball lately...yeah umm...i dont own Phantom of the Opera or anything. All i own is this story and the extremely crappy song lyrics who i don't think anyone will want to steal ANYWAY because they suck...sorry...but yes I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it so I know that you like it:) Sorry if the grammer is off, it it really bothers you to the point where it distracts you please tell me and i'll make sure it doesnt happen again...ENJOY!**

**TheTrinityJ

* * *

**

_As opening day gets closer, so does the reunion of the day when The Phantom disappeared. Emotions are running high, people are becoming frantic, and the play rehearsals are becoming harder and longer._

"Let's go everybody we don't have time for all you people to be lollygagging!" the stage director shouted. Apparently the cast members were not moving quickly enough for him today. It was but 10 days until opening night and the rehearsals were becoming more dreadful then fun. "Where are my stars? Oh my we're never going to get this done if I don't have my stars! I need Christine Daae!" With that being said Christine came franticly running out.

"Sorry that it took so long Monsieur," Christine apologized politely. Constantine gave a glance at Christine and when she looked at him he smiled politely back. She was looking ever so beautiful today in here beloved and elegant gown that was looking extremely vibrant today.

"It is okay Madame, but let's please just get on with the rehearsal." The first scene to be done was the dancing number in the ball where Madame Mesloique and Pablo O'Fante would meet for the first time. The dancers danced the beat away and here came the time for the two to meet on stage. In the best opera voice Christine stepped on stage and sang the beautiful notes to the song.

_**Father never let me decide who I wanted to be with,**_

_**He always said that I should marry for money.**_

_**But let the truth be heard that I never wanted that,**_

_**I wanted someone just to call me honey.**_

_**They all say you're too young,**_

_**To make those life choices**_

_**I want to decide who I will have,**_

_**And sing through love in the voices.**_

_**I know there is something better out there,**_

_**Then to love a man for what he has in pride.**_

_**I want to love a man for not what he owns,**_

_**But for the love he has in his inside.**_

The beautiful words to the song echoed through the halls and everyone backstage were just in awe of Christine's beautiful voice they had heard so many times. But now it was again Constantine's turn to chime in his words. As Pablo O'Fante, he continues the song from across the hall of dancing people wishing for the same as Madame Mesloique. Constantine sings:

_**I want a girl who loves me,**_

_**A girl who wants me there.**_

_**I want a girl who doesn't marry for money,**_

_**But a girl who's love we share.**_

_**Never again will I love a girl,**_

_**Who loves me for what I own.**_

_**I want a girl who loves me,**_

_**For all the love in my heart I've shown.**_

_**I know there is something better out there,**_

**_Then to love a girl just because I'm forced._**

**_I want to love a girl not because I must,_**

_**But for the love she has of course.**_

As Constantine sings, Christine becomes in complete awe of his voice like she recognizes it from some place. His voice is so elegant and flows perfectly through the lyrics of the song much better then any other actor they have had. The only ones voice who flows just as smooth is of course Christine's who as we all know got voice lessons from the best teacher of all; The Angel of Music. The rehearsal continues for three more hours until finally the director seems satisfied and everyone is dismissed. Constantine was making his way for the door when he was stopped by Madame Giry.

"Very lovely singing today Monsieur; have you gotten lessons?" Madame Giry asked.

Constantine very nicely turned around and said, "As a young boy I grew up around an opera house and fell in love with the music at a young age. I just began reciting the lyrics to the beautiful songs and developed a feeling for the music I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking Monsieur, where did you come from? Or rather where did you grow up?"

Constantine paused for a moment and then answered, "My family was always the traveling kind and we never were in one place for a long time. So we were all over and never really stayed in one place too long."

"Where is your family now?"

"My parents passed away and I had a sister who I used to visit, but I haven't seen her for over 15 years now."

"I'm terribly sorry Monsieur that really isn't fair."

"Well, I've come to terms with the fact that life is not fair and is filled with no compassion."

With those words Madame Giry jumped a bit and then asked, "That mask, where did you get it?"

"Why as an actor I always like to stay in role so that when I come across an opportunity like this one, I'll be ready for it. I feel the mask always puts me into the character." A very bad excuse, but the only one he came up with at the time.

"So that's why you wear it all the time is it?"

"That would be correct Madame."

"Do you like Christine Daae, Monsieur? Because do understand that she has husband."

"I am well aware that she had a husband and my feelings for Christine are but nothing of friendship. She seems to be one of the few who have welcomed me here and I am glad to call her my friend."

"Well Monsieur know this, Raoul has been extremely different lately since he is always tied up in work. He seems all he cares about is his career and not his life with Christine. They have been having problems lately and you getting the part of Pablo O'Fante and not Raoul got him very riled up. Know that you are welcomed here by me of course and I look at Christine as my daughter who I care about very much." With those last words she stares him right in the eyes and says, "Good day Monsieur," and walks away. She leaves Constantine extremely puzzled and wondering why she insisted on telling him all that. He tries to register it all in his mind until something clicks in his brain; Madame Giry might know more then he thinks she does.

_Cut to: Christine and Meg in Christine's dressing room talking about the rehearsal._

Christine slips her dress of and gets into her night gown as she prepares to go to sleep very shortly. Meg helps put her dress away and then anxiously sits on the floor waiting for Christine to tell her all about the rehearsal.

"I really feel that this play is going to be better then any other play yet! Everyone is getting their notes correct and their dance steps correct and everything!" Christine says excitedly.

"And what about Constantine; is he doing well?" Meg asks.

Christine pauses and thinks about how magnificent his voice sounded. "Oh Meg he was lovely! His voice was so magical and as he sang I just listened in 'awe' for it was so very beautiful."

"Is he better than Raoul?"

Before she answers she really thinks about the question. "That's what I have been dying to talk to you about, Meg. Constantine sings so magnificently and much better then Raoul does. And with Raoul acting to different lately and never being around anymore, I'm seeing so much more of Constantine." She pauses.

Breaking the silence Meg asks, "Perhaps you are starting to have feelings for him?"

"Meg, I've never told anyone this before for the fear that it would haunt me the rest of my life. Five years ago, when The Phantom made is disappearance, he made me make a choice. It was stay with him and let Raoul go, or leave him and have Raoul die. Now the Raoul I fell in love with told me to leave him and he would sacrifice himself for me. But I didn't and I kissed The Phantom. With such awe of it he let us go because he didn't know what to do. Raoul still holds a grudge against me for kissing The Phantom so long ago. He says 'I would've rather died then to see you kiss another man, especially him!' totally disregarding the fact that I saved his life." She pauses to catch her breath and then continues. "We were about to leave The Phantom's lair until I went back. He had given me a ring and I went back to give him back his ring, but when I got there and saw him all heartbroken without his mask on, I couldn't do it. I gave him back a ring, but it was not his ring, it was Raoul's."

"So the ring you have there is The Phantom's ring?" Meg asks.

"Yes it is. Raoul can't see the difference because apparently he doesn't really care anymore. I gave The Phantom back Raoul's ring because although I was going to spend my life with Raoul like I should, I truly loved The Phantom more. I realized he killed and half the time I was under his spell. But that night on stage when we sang the lyrics to 'The Point of No Return', I was in no trance. For Meg, I really loved The Phantom and have been regretting the decision I made ever so long ago every single day. In sleep he sang to me and in dreams he came. He cared for me for so long and he gave me my beautiful voice today. I was just too blind to see it back then."

"Christine, why are you telling me this now?" Meg asked confused.

"Back then my heart was torn in two. I loved The Phantom, but knew I couldn't have a life with him so I chose Raoul who was my second love. I'm starting to gain the same feelings I had for The Phantom so long ago, now for Constantine. I don't know what to do."

Meg immediately says, "Christine, you should always follow your heart because you don't want to make the same mistake you made five long years ago again now do you?"

Christine shook her head and with a sigh said, "I suppose not." With those last words both Christine and Meg retreated to bed leaving the long day in the past and having that conversation be just "their little secret."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3...Chapter 4 Coming Soon!**


	4. Raoul's Hot Head

**I got this chapter out quicker andI hope you all like it and please read and review it for feedback...this is basically a short chapter that is just supposed to fully develop one character andI hope it sends out the messageI want it to send out...And about the ending...you probably won't understand it until the end of the story so just go with it;)**

**-TheTriniyJ**

_

* * *

Now a week away from opening night and the reunion of the Phantom of the Opera's disappearance, tensions are starting to rise higher than ever and suspicions are rising. We come across very confused people, very happy people, and very upset people; Raoul De Chagny being one of those people._

"This is an outrage! This just does not make sense and I cannot stand by here watching this wretched actor ruin this entire play! None the less **_kiss_** my wife in these opera!" Raoul shouted at the director.

"Raoul please, it is but an opera and it is all acting," the director said in his defense to calm Raoul down.

"Oh mind your own! You don't know what it is like to have your wife on stage with the Phantom of the Opera basically falling all over him in front of your eyes."

"Please Monsieur, you yelling at me is not going to solve anything here so please take a seat and let's discuss this in a civilized manner please." The director tried is very hardest to calm Raoul down, but when he got going he never stopped. He was not happy about this situation and he wanted to make sure everyone who is anyone knew it.

"Civilized? You want to talk about civilized? What do you even know about Constantine Hampton? He could have come in off the streets or could be a murderer for all you know! He could be here just to sabotage your opera! Ever think of that one?"

"I assure you Monsieur that that's not why he is here. He is a well trained actor who has impressed me with his voice very much so."

"And I haven't? I have worked day in and day out for this role and I have helped you so much in the financing of this opera and how do you repay me; by signing this amateur actor who you know nothing about!" With that said, Madame Giry, having heard all the commotion opens the door and enters the conference room.

"What is all the commotion in here about Monsieur?" Madame Giry asked nicely.

"I'll tell you what the matter is! These men signed the wrong guy for the role of Pablo O'Fante. Now I have kept my tongue for a while now, but this is an outrage!" Raoul shouted. You could see the rage and disgust in his eyes just thinking that Constantine was the lead in the opera and not him.

"Monsieur, no offense of course but Monsieur Hampton seems to know exactly how to play the role of Pablo O'Fante and his voice is magnificent. Not that your voice isn't Monsieur but perhaps you could give someone else an opportunity in this opera?" Madame Giry stated nicely.

"Madame what do you even know about the man? You know nothing about him at all; for all you know he could be a run in off the streets! He is a disgrace to the theatre!"

"I have had a talk with Monsieur Hampton after a rehearsal one night and I assure you that he has been acting a while now and has been singing all his life. He has simply come here in hopes for a new shot in becoming a successful actor; that is all."

"Yes well what about his disgraceful mask he always wears? You know that I have yet to see him with it off? Every time I see the man he always has his mask on! Have any of you seen him with it off?" Each person in the room exchanged nods meaning "no."

"Monsieur, he wants to keep himself in character so that when it comes to show time he will be ready. No harm in that is there?"

"There is only harm where harm is due! That man deserves nothing! He is a disgrace to the opera world and he has been a bad influence on my Christine?"

"And how is that Monsieur?" this time Madame Giry snaps and Raoul.

"Christine has spent way to much time with that bum and he is rubbing off on her. She is starting to lose focus in her acting and her voice has been getting worse lately." Raoul really didn't know what he was talking about, but he was simply trying to make up more excuses for Constantine to be a bad man.

"For one her acting is fine, and secondly her voice has never been better! The Phantom gave her lessons long ago and since he vanished her voice has gotten a little worse. Now since Constantine has gotten here and his been helping her, it has gotten to be even better then when The Phantom was her tutor."

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT MAN IN MY PRESENCE!" Raoul was extremely outraged now. "He is the only man I HATE MORE then Constantine Hampton and he was nothing but a no good for nothing evil hearted man!"

"Monsieur I agree with you on him being evil but no part of you could honestly tell me that he was not brilliant! Completely insane yes, but none the less brilliant!"

"He was an evil murderer who got what he deserved!"

"No one deserves that Monsieur! Not even him! He was disowned by his parents, called a freak in a freak show, and every single person he tried to be nice too ended up completely shunning him just because of his face; now that Monsieur is unfair."

"I don't feel any sorry for that evil man. Nor do I feel sorry for Constantine! For all I care Constantine could go get killed by an axe murderer and I wouldn't even shed a thought of a tear. He is just like The Phantom! A no good for nothing evil hearted man!"

"Monsieur, I see no evil in that man they call Constantine Hampton! All he is trying to do is make a life for himself because obviously he is not happy with his past so he is trying to turn it around now. And as for him 'distracting' Christine, all he is trying to do is do the best for her voice and her talent to make her as talented as she should be." With that said Madame Giry exited the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Normally, Raoul De Chagny is the most respected person in all of the opera house, but for the first time in his life he was downright disrespected by a woman and he had no words to say in his defense.

"Well I think that's enough for the night," the director said. "I think we should all just go to bed and hope for the best tomorrow morning." With that, all the men exited the room and went back to their rooms. On the way back to his room, Raoul came across Constantine who was standing in the hallway. Constantine, just to rub it in some more, gave off a nice smile and a wave to Raoul and all Raoul did was look in disgust and turn away.

Everyone was in their rooms asleep when a lovely voice began to sing. It was the voice of Christine singing with her new tutor Constantine only this time, both were in Christine's dressing room fully visible of who each other were.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4...Chapter 5 Coming Soon!**


	5. Rage and Fire

**Hey! **

**Sorry it took so long...end of the school year coming of course the teachers cram you with extar work! Yeah I don't own anything Phantom of the Opera related except this story and yeah well the character of Constantine. This chapter I enjoyed writing because I got to add some humor into it by adding the _hysterical director_ to the story...I hope you enjoy him...So here it is and ENJOY! Reviews are always helpful!**

**TheTrinityJ**

_

* * *

Opening night getting closer and closer (one week to be exact), and there have been no significant sign of the Phantom returning. No haunting notes, no outrageous catastrophes occurring, and no signs of the opera being ruined. Perhaps the Phantom will not return for perhaps he has learned that good always triumphs over evil. Meanwhile, we find a new problem stirring which consists of one name, Raoul de Chagny. Just because he owns the opera house he feels that he controls every thing that goes on in the house, perhaps even love? But of course we all know, no one can control love...or can they?_

_Cut To: Rehearsal one week before the opening night._

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! How is it that every time I am trying to put on a rehearsal my stars are never here! This is doing nothing for my NERVES!" the director shouts. The director is always tense especially closer to opening night. After the long conversation with Raoul and Madame Giry last night, it puts more pressure on the man to deliver across a fabulous opera or he could be out of the job and it definitely didn't help that Constantine and Christine were **_never_** on time. As the clock struck one when rehearsal was officially supposed to begin, the director broke down. "Yes that's it. My career is over, this opera is ruined, and how about that huh? All our fears of the Phantom of the Opera coming and ruining our opera; we don't even need him! It's no use we're done for, we're done for!"

"Monsieur, please calm down for we are but 1 minute late and it is not a big deal. Please have faith." The hysterical director was comforted by the words of Christine, but instantly his tears of sadness turned to shouts of anger.

"Never be late again; you understand me? You will ruin our play!" As the director went on babbling complaints and warnings to Christine, she was to preoccupied with finding Constantine as if he didn't show soon it was almost certain that the director would in fact drop dead.

"Sorry I'm late! I had a previous engagement to follow up on. Monsieur I assure you it will not happen again," Constantine apologizes. He looks up and smiles at Christine who gives him a nice smile back as he receives the same criticism by the hysterical director that Christine just received. As Christine did, it goes in one ear and out the other.

"Director please calm yourself as you yourself are wasting time by hollering at us," Christine stated.

Realizing Christine was right he replies, "Right; well then let's get on with the show shall we?"

Rehearsal starts with the ballet. Meg Giry is in the ballet and she strides on the stage with her golden blonde hair in her lovely outfit with the other ballerinas. Christine gazed at her in awe. Meg was Christine's best friend whom she told everything to and it would please Christine nothing more to see Meg do well. Right as Constantine and Christine's duet of _But for the Love_ was coming up; they were rudely awakened by a loud slamming of a door and a very angry man. Of course it was none other then the director's favorite person, Raoul de Chagny.

"Christine come down from there now we're leaving!" he shouts.

"Raoul please go to your room, you're embarrassing yourself," Christine says, trying to calm him down.

"No! As your husband I demand you to come down there this instant for this man (pointing to Constantine) is a rotten scrub who came in off the streets and does not deserve this role."

Before Constantine could step up and defend himself, Christine stepped up pushing him back. "Raoul, don't talk that way! You're simply upset because he is a better actor and singer then you will ever be! Do not blame him for your insecurities!"

"Look what you did director? If you had just cast me in the role of Pablo O'Fante this all would have never happened." At this point the director is sobbing and has lost all hope of this opera to actually go on.

"Raoul it's not his fault either! There should be no problem here, but you choose to keep intruding on everything making everything a problem when it's not!"

"Christine, that so called actor you have up there is about just as bad as the ridiculous Phantom of the Opera!" The rage and fire in Constantine's eyes grew as Raoul spoke those words. It filled him with chills, nerves, and second thoughts all over. He was fighting them back hoping they would not get to him.

"How dare you compare him to the Phantom!" Christine says on the brink of tears.

"Well it doesn't matter because we are leaving this place and you will not be in this opera with _him_."

"Monsieur calm down! You are overreacting to this situation tremendously," Madame Giry says.

"I've had just about enough out of you Giry!" Raoul snaps.

"And I've had about enough of you Monsieur Chagny!" Madame Giry snaps back and then walks out.

"Oh brother, Christine lets go!"

"No Raoul! I'm staying here; if you want to leave then go, but I am staying here with Constantine!"

"Oh _with_ Constantine now, yes? Now you are telling me that you are _with _Constantine? You are turning on your on husband now?" Christine is now in tears as Raoul approaches her. He smacks her in the face, "pull yourself together and let's go now."

That was all the motivation Constantine needed to blast at Raoul. With a violent shove, Raoul is launched off the stage. "Get your hands off her," Constantine says in a very serious tone.

"She is my wife I can do whatever I wish."

"I don't care whose wife she is, bottom line is you do not disrespect anyone in that matter, especially that of a woman!" Constantine seemed extremely angry now.

"Do not talk to me that way for I have the power to fire you!"

"Then why haven't you done it already?" Constantine received no answer because he knew that Raoul did _not_ have the power to fire him because that decision was up to the director.

Christine still helpless says, "Raoul you have changed!"

"How have I changed?" he responds in a facetious tone.

"You're just not the same! You're never around anymore as you're always off doing some business so you can get more money off of this opera house. The only time you ever want to see me is when I'm at rehearsal. Your passion for the opera isn't there anymore as you look at opera as a way to get money as oppose to a beautiful, enriching experience. I hate the new you Raoul! I hate it very much!" With those last words, Christine runs off the stage with only Meg chasing after her.

"Look what you did you filth!" Raoul said to Constantine.

"Look what **_I_** did? You mean look what **_you_** did!" Constantine says in outrage.

"Gentleman can we please…" Before the director could finish, he got a group "shut up" from both Raoul and Constantine.

"You stay away from her you hear me! I will go find her and when I do and she gets some sense, we will leave and I don't want you ever seeing her again!"

"Sounds like you're the one that needs the sense in you! I'll go after her and see if I can find her."

"And what makes you think she will come to you?"

"Because **_you're_** the reason she is gone!" Constantine shouts

With those last words Constantine dashes off for her and Raoul is left with only the hysterical director and the crowd of cast members in the opera staring in awe.

"What are you all looking at? I thought this was supposed to be a rehearsal! Get back to work!"

_Cut to: Constantine arriving at Christine's dressing room hoping to find Christine when all he find is Meg._

"Any idea as to where she has gone?" Constantine asks Meg.

"Actually, I do know of one place." With those words, both of them looked to Christine's mirror and then looked back at each other. Meg sort of puzzled as to how he knows about it, gives him a weird look. Constantine recognizing the weird looks responded by reciting four words that made Meg's heart race. They were the four words, "I was there inside." With those words Meg's face turns to a cold scared look and Constantine simply moves her aside, opens the mirror, and goes in leaving a very frightened Meg. Moments later Madame Giry entered the room and was greeted by a scared Meg. "Mother it's…He's…Constantine is…"

"Shhh…shhh…darling I know, I know."

_The scene ends with Madame Giry and her daughter Meg hugging in Christine's dressing room with the mirror open and Constantine seeking Christine down in the once Phantom of the Opera's lair.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 5...Chapter 6 Coming Soon!**


	6. Lost & Found

**Hey Guys...so it was way back in 2007 that I left this story and I think I started it a couple years before that...now I am older and a bit wiser and due to the fact that people are STILL reading my story..I am coming back! Chapter 7 will be arriving shortly! Before 2010 is over, chapter 7 will be here!**

**Thanks to the loyals and all the new fans, thanks and I hope you like it!**

**-Trinity  
**

* * *

_Cut to: Christine in the once Phantom's Lair crying her eyes out. She walks up to a mirror, a shattered mirror, the same mirror that was shattered that fateful night five years ago. Everything had been left the same; the rancid smell, the wretched sewage, the broken mirrors, the only thing missing was the mask. Christine walks up to mirror and with a puzzled look glances down. She takes a brief look around and end with her face in her hands crying._

Christine raises her head from her crying lap figuring crying was not going to solve much. Plus she had been doing so way too often in these past days and she figured it was time to stop. She rose to her feet and began to walk towards the lovely egg-shaped bed when she heard a sound. "Is anyone there," she shouted. She shrugged it off as nothing deciding she had been through too much to be spooked by a sound. Little did she know that Constantine was lurking in the shadows. _The scene ends with Christine spending the night sleeping in the lovely bed in the Phantom's Lair. The next morning she gets up and descends back to the real world. Only then does Constantine come out of his shadows._

Constantine walks up to the mirrors and glances down at its shattered pieces seeing a puzzled reflection looking back at him.

"Why God, why? Why was a cursed with this wretched face that has kept me from my true love all along?" Instead of flipping out and throwing things, he takes off his mask to look at himself for who he truly is. As he takes it off he stares. He stares at himself in the pieces of the mirror for a long time and keeps staring as the tears run down his eyes. Instead of rage, he turns to pain and sadness. For the first time, he turned his disappointment to sadness as oppose to rage, exposing himself as something more then a Phantom; but as a human.

He continues to cry as a sound comes from the distance. "Constantine, is that you?"

It was Christine staring at him from afar. In a panic he reaches down to grab the mask and slaps it back on his face. "Uh—uh yes Christine, I am sorry. Please understand I…"

"How did you get down here?"

He started to panic but managed to calm himself down and come out with a logical answer. "When I saw you run out, I went into a panic. I was very concerned for where you are so I attempted to follow you. When you run and do not want anyone to follow, you must remember to close all doors, or a mirror that is."

"Right…but what are you doing with _his_ mask?"

"Another fantastic question with an equally amazing answer. I knew I needed a mask for this play so to spice up my audition a bit I figured I would provide my own historical one. I suppose it was wrong of me to just take it, but considering _he_ has not been around in so long I figured no one would notice."

With an impressed look on her face she says, "I suppose you cannot entirely call that stealing because he is gone. Although, we can provide you with a mask, the one you are wearing is a bit…well…famous."

"Oh I promise I will not damage it." Starting to feel a little nervous, he changes the tone to a joking manner. "Besides, how good do I look in this?"

Christine laughs as he joins to take her arm as they walk upstairs. "You know, I have never truly seen you without that mask on."

Right then and there he wanted to spill it all out. It was the perfect opportunity and since Raoul was being a royal pain lately, she could possibly fall for him. They make it all the way to her dressing room door before he responds, "I think that adds to my mystery, but you will soon see what lies behind the mask. Until then Miss Daae, I bid you farewell."

"Goodbye Constantine," she answers with a huge smile.

As the door closes he turns and walks away making his way towards the opera stage.

_Cut to: Constantine walks towards the opera stage. Noticing no one was around he strolls to the top of the stage and walks across it examining every individual board of the stage. One board was still there from the old opera house that was burned down five years ago. As he steps over it he sings aloud, **the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no….return.**_

_End Scene: Christine in her dressing room looking in the mirror, brushing her hair, with Raoul the farthest from her mind. All she can seem to think about is the mysterious Constantine; not even the Phantom crosses her mind as she sits and thinks about the man she feels she has known all her life, when she only met him 10 days ago tonight._

* * *

**Chapter 7...Coming Soon!**


End file.
